Jenevieve Amblecrown
''Common Statistics '''Race:' Human Age: '''21 '''Height: '''5' 10" '''Weight: 140 lbs.' ' Hair: Blonde Skin Tone: '''appears as if she has a natural tan all year round '''Skin Texture: smooth and youthful Eye Color: '''Blue '''Accent: Dales Recognizable Features:'' '' '''Spoken Languages: Common, Chondathan Left or Right Handed: Right Deity: While claiming no patron deity in particular, she will pay homage to various gods depending on her mood and circumstances Class: Fighter Alignment: '''Neutral Evil '''Relatives: Jhessail Amblecrown (Mother, presumed killed at Fort Maiden's Loss); She knows nothing of her father or his whereabouts, not even his name ''General Character Information Base Ability Scores '''Strength (14):' Training with various weapons and armor during her time at the temple kept her fit and strong. She continues to maintain her athletic physique. Dexterity (10): She was never known as a clumsy girl, however being the most nimble was also never much of a consideration when loaded down with armor, sword, and shield. Constitution (14): She is a Dalesman, known for being hearty and in good health Intelligence (12): She is brighter than most, and motivated to learn things she does not understand Wisdom (10): Not having inherited her mother's vast wisdom, she is no more wise than the next girl Charisma (14): She has inherited some of her mother's natural beauty. She has also become adept at using charm and seduction, and failing that, intimidation to get what she wants.' ' Appearance While Jenevieve did not inherit her mother's plane touched traits, she does favor her in several aspects, most notably her hair, skin tone, and facial features. Jenevieve stands above most women at a height of 5' 10" and weighs 140 lbs. Her physique is toned and muscular while still maintaining feminine curves. Not overly buxom, she does know how to dress to accentuate her feminine "charms" when necessary. Despite living in the Dales, her skin seems to be perpetually tan all year round. In contrast to her mothers long, flowing locks, she prefers to keep her blonde hair cropped short in the back, allowing two long locks to fall on either side of her face. Her bright blue eyes normally hold the twinkle of mischief within. Jenevieve prefers to wear various shades of eye shadow and liner to accentuate her crystalline eyes. Her lips are slightly pouty and full. Though a warrior, she does have a taste for fine jewellery and clothing. When not traveling or in her armor, and unless the circumstances require a different attire, she seems to have become fond of wearing a long red velvet jacket trimmed in gold which she appropriated from a former "acquaintance" along with tight fitting midnight blue pants with knee high brown leather boots. Jenevieve is an attractive young woman quite capable of turning heads. Personality Despite several physical resemblances, Jenevieve Amblecrown is a near total opposite of her mother in all other aspects. Jenevieve often has a cynical view of the world and has always put her own interests before those of anyone else. She places great value on material objects, fine jewellery and weapons highest among them. For the greatest time, anger and bitterness toward her mother and the life she had as a child drove her actions. As she approaches her mid twenties, these emotions have been tempered somewhat. Although not the driving force in her life, they are still harbored deep inside and manage to surface on occasion. Jenevieve tends to have a sarcastic wit and is usually not afraid to speak her mind with varying consequences. She is a guarded person who does not let anyone close to her emotionally. She is a free spirit who believes the ends justify the means. She has no compunctions about doing what is necessary to achieve her own goals, no matter how dirty (or bloody) her hands become. Jenevieve enjoys a good mug at the inn, a fight, adventure, or even roll in the hay. After all, life is too short to slave away for someone else for no gain. Background Many children feel they have failed to live up to the expectations of their parents, but for Jenevieve Amblecrown, the bar seemed to have been set unobtainably high. Jenevieve was born the daughter of Jhessail Amblecrown, a well respected paladin of Tyr. In her day Jhessail served the Yulash council, fought alongside a dwarven king, battled for the lost city of Yulash, and braved the dangers of Myth Drannor to force back demon hordes. It also became known that Jhessail was one of the rare individuals known as aasimar, or plane-touched. As such, Jhessail possessed a beauty, wisdom, and many other seemingly super human traits that normal men and women did not. Jhessail became a champion for the god Tyr and dedicated her life to seeing the will of the god of justice be done. Any child would have found it diffcult to live up to the expectations of a parent such as Jhessail. Jenevieve knows nothing of her father. She has never met the man and Jhessail has never offered any information about him, not even a name, to her daughter. It was obvious to anyone who knew Jhessail Amblecrown at the time of her daughter's birth that something in the once proud woman had changed. Something weighed heavily on her heart. One could only surmise that this change was somehow connected to her pregnancy. Jhessail was determined at first to raise the child and love her unconditionally, but found it increasingly difficult to do so. As the child grew she became a constant reminder to Jhessail of something greatly troubling to the paladin. When Jenevieve was a young girl Jhessail let slip the fact that Jenevieve possessed the same bright blue eyes as her father. However, try as she might, Jenevieve would get nothing more from her mother on the subject and in fact Jhessail seemed to distance herself even more from her daughter. It began to became more apparent to young Jenevieve that it would be nearly impossible to gain her mother's affection and approval. Eventually, Jhessail began to feel the longing to return to the service of her lord. While she traveled the Dales on her knightly quests, she entrusted the care of her daughter to those in the Tyrran temple in Ashabenford. Jhessail had hoped Jenevieve would benefit from the structure and education she would receive. Jenevieve did prove an able learner and was quick to take to martial training, but she was just as often unruly and disobedient. Those in the temple held the daughter of Jhessail Amblecrown to a very high standard. Jenevieve rarely felt inclined to meet these standards and even began to do her best to contradict them. Many of the children viewed Jhessail as some kind of strange freak who felt she was better than everyone else and therefore teased Jeneveive mercilessly. Jenevieve responded to the taunts with her fists, but only to shut the offenders up and not to defend her mother. As Jenevieve grew into her teens, Jhessail's quests kept her away for longer periods at a time and eventually Jhessail had finally atoned for whatever sin she had felt she had done. Jhessail had never shared that information with anyone other than the high ranking priests in the temple. It seemed that the flame had been rekindled within the paladin. Jhessail went to speak with her daughter about her behavior. It quickly deteriorated into an argument with harsh words spoken between them. It was at this time that Jhessail first mentioned that Jenevieve and her father had been a "mistake" and Jhessail had "paid for her sins." Jhessail regretted speaking the words even before they escaped her lips. The words stung Jenevieve deeply, but she did not respond to her mother's attempts to take back what she had said. She silently left Jhessail alone in her room. It was not long after that Jenevieve left a scathing letter to her mother before Jhessail set out for the doomed Fort Maiden's Loss. Jenevieve took what gold and clothing she could gather along with an only slightly useful short sword and set out into the Dales to make her own fame and fortune. Or die trying. Relationships From an early age, Jenevieve has felt as if she were alone and unwanted. She was never close with any other children and refused to allow anyone from the temple past her emotional defenses during her time there. In fact she has never allowed anyone to get close to her emotionally. To say she had a poor relationship with her mother would be an understatement. She has also never spent a lot of time in any one town or city. As a result all of her relationships have been brief and impersonal. She has had several amorous affairs, but always prefers to keep them brief unless there is something else personal to be had from it. 'Important Items and Lore' OOC Information There are a few notes that I want to add here which could be of use to DMs for possible interactions or quests for this character. *I have left the details regarding Jenevieve's father intentionally vague. Jenevieve know's nothing of her father so the thought of eventually learning about him and possibly meeting him would be an exciting and fun thing to experience as a player. *Jhessail Amblecrown was probably my favorite character that I have played on any server. For the most part I have always felt that her heritage and dedication to her faith would always keep her on the path of righteousness, although she has been tested somewhat on this. However, in my mind I would have liked to have had her go through something that would push her to her limits and see how she responded. I have also always wanted to play a character that was the opposite side of the coin from Jhessail. Jenevieve is that character and I'm willing to let DMs use their creativity to determine the circumstances of Jhessail's pregnancy and why her relationship with Jenevieve's father was such a dark part of her life. However, as stated above, Jhessail did atone for her past and regained the spark which drove her, although she was never able to make amends with her daughter. *My goal for Jenevieve is to eventually become a Blackguard. I haven't decided how she'll get there or even what god she'll follow just yet. It depends on the people she meets in game. That's the fun part. *If you've read all this stuff that I've written this week, you're a glutton for punishment. Category:PC